


An Unspoken I Love You

by infinityandluck



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Takes place during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityandluck/pseuds/infinityandluck
Summary: The past few days have been less spending time with Jon, whom she hasn’t seen in years and more not spending time with the Admiral who has abandoned her for her ex. Not that she minded, of course, she was glad they were happy together and it’s given her some time to work on her show in peace, but she’s missed the company. After all, who doesn’t love having their cat try to stick his butt into your face while you’re working?Some of the perks of working from home and for herself, though, were that she could a) make her own schedule and b) make time to spend with both of her boys now.Truth be told, she had missed Jon. They’d parted on...less than favourable terms, yes, but they had good times together. They understood one another. She missed that. She missed him.So when he had knocked on her door asking for a place to stay and hide, she let him. It was a little weird, yeah, but what wasn’t these days?
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: TMA Valentine's Exchange 2021





	An Unspoken I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawyernobaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyernobaka/gifts).



> @ombreblossom on Tumblr requested platonic JonGeorgie intimacy and also Jon talking to Georgie about his feelings for Martin. Happy Valentine's Day!

The past few days have been less _spending time with Jon, whom she hasn’t seen in years_ and more _not spending time with the Admiral who has abandoned her for her ex_. Not that she minded, of course, she was glad they were happy together and it’s given her some time to work on her show in peace, but she’s missed the company. After all, who doesn’t love having their cat try to stick his butt into your face while you’re working?

Some of the perks of working from home and for herself, though, were that she could a) make her own schedule and b) make time to spend with both of her boys now.

Truth be told, she had missed Jon. They’d parted on...less than favourable terms, yes, but they had good times together. They understood one another. She missed that. She missed him.

So when he had knocked on her door asking for a place to stay and hide, she let him. It was a little weird, yeah, but what wasn’t these days?

It was worth it, of course. In addition to regaining a friend and finding a new conversation partner, she’d also gotten a housecleaner even though _he didn’t have to repay her but it was actually kind of nice because she hated doing dishes, so thank you._

Granted, things were a bit awkward at first, neither sure of what to say or do around each other, but they figured things out rather quickly and, after that, things became a bit more natural. She’d always enjoyed spending time with Jon, which was exactly what she was doing right now.

They were sitting on the sofa having finished watching a movie—Shaun of the Dead. There was something about moments like these that reminded her of when she and Jon had just started dating before they grew apart. Back when they used to spend quiet nights in without the pressure to be “romantic.” 

Georgie’s head was nestled against Jon’s shoulder—it was a more comfortable position than one might think, especially since he was practically swimming in the hoodie she’d loaned him which made for a nice pillow—and the Admiral sat tucked between them, gently purring.

“So...you’re still not going to tell me about whatever happened at your job that’s landed you here?” 

Jon tensed briefly, and Georgie took his hand in hers to provide some comfort. “It’s...complicated.” 

“What did you do again? Didn’t you get a job at that Institute or whatever?” She forgot what the name was, but she thought she had done an episode on it at some point. It would’ve been an early one. She and Jon had talked about it when discussing their plans after graduating...Magnus. The Magnus Institute, she remembered.

“Yeah, uh, I am...was...the Head Archivist. A recent promotion.”

“Head….Archivist? Do you even know what you do in an archive?” Last she checked, he’d studied English. 

“I mean, sort of? I kind of figured it out. Really, I have no clue why I was chosen for the job, especially when I know of others who probably would’ve done a better job.”

Georgie gently rubbed the back of Jon’s hand. “I’m sure you’ve done a good job.”

“Heh, thanks. I’ve had a lot of help obviously.”

“Ah. The ever famous Martin, yeah?” Since he’s been staying with her, Jon has mentioned Martin at least five times a day. _Oh, Martin makes my tea that way_ or _Martin always wears yellow_ or some other off-handed comment about some guy named Martin who seemed to be the sweetest guy imaginable. It was actually quite sweet how much he talked about him.

He nodded ever so slightly so as to not disturb her too much. “He was one of my assistants. I do feel bad sometimes. I was pretty hard on Martin at the beginning. In my defence though, he had brought a dog into the archives and I know you’re not supposed to do that.”

“Why did he bring a dog in?”

“I don’t know. I think he found it outside and was watching it? He does stuff like that a lot. Takes care of things. Goodness knows he’s taken care of me more than a number of times since we’ve met.” The corner of Jon’s mouth crept up into a smile at the memory of being at his desk, eyes barely open as he watched Martin walk out of his office after bringing him some tea and laying his coat over him like a blanket. 

“He sounds lovely.”

“He is.” Georgie could feel Jon’s cheeks heat up as he said that. She didn’t mention it but she wore a smile of her own. She knew Jon had been upset by the breakup, but she had been too bitter then to reach out and fix it. Years later and she still felt bad for that. Seeing him like this though was good. Jon deserved to be happy.

The Admiral, apparently tired of the lack of attention being focused on him, moved from his spot between the two of them and started nudging his head into Jon’s side.

“Oh, sorry.” Jon gave him a scratch behind his ear before turning back to Georgie. “I want you to know that when I leave, I’m taking him with me,” he said matter-of-factly like there was no question about it. 

She gasped, sitting up so she could face Jon. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“I would!”

“Well, then you better not leave.” It came out in equal parts jest and threat, but she hoped he could hear the love in it too, the _please stay here for a little bit longer. I’ve missed you._ The unspoken _I love you_ that was still present between the two of them; not romantically, not anymore, but just in general. She loved Jon.

Jon laughed. It was the lightest and happiest she’s heard him sound in so long and she knew he got the message. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Yes, Georgie thought, it wasn’t bad to have Jon back at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos/comment, and feel free to find me on Tumblr @infinity-and-luck.


End file.
